Full Circle
by FemaleChauvinist
Summary: Winnie Black Morrello thought she had left the vampire world behind her. But now events are coming full circle, and her daughter's life may hang in the balance.
1. Vampire Connoisseur

**Disclaimer:** Recognizable characters and plotlines are the property of Stephenie Meyer; all original characters and story © 2015 FemaleChauvinist.

 _Do not post without permission. Do not copy/print without including the above disclaimer in its entirety._

 **Chapter One: Vampire Connoisseur**

 _Fall 2064_

 _Esme Renée seventeen, twelfth grade_

 **Xander Philips**

I considered myself a connoisseur.

Of course, there were times…many times… when my thirst took precedence, and I wasn't choosy. Food was food, but there were some who went beyond merely satisfying my thirst.

I was always searching out those exquisite, one-of-a-kind essences. So many I had tasted over the years, so delicious…and yet no two alike.

When I found one of those rare vintages, it wouldn't do to drink them immediately, to have a mere moment's pleasure. Such flavors were meant to be savored, anticipated.

When I found one, I would strike up a friendship with them…the nature of the friendship depended on the person. Females had to be approached differently than males; older people differently than younger.

I drew the line at taking children; I merely marked them and bided my time until they were grown.

Each minute spent in my prey's company was delicious, painful ecstasy. The longer I could hold out, the greater the satisfaction when I finally tasted their wonderful nectar. Ah! Pure, delicious bliss; worth every moment of the wait!

I was wandering through a new town the day I caught the scent that was better than all the rest…put together. I wasn't especially thirsty; if I were too thirsty when searching for rare vintage, I would risk losing the control my years of practice had afforded me.

The girl was walking to her car from the high school building, surrounded by other students. Yet when the wind shifted in my direction, it was her scent alone that I noted. Exotic, spicy…with a strange hint of something else that I couldn't quite put my finger on. I nearly moaned with pleasure just at that first teasing whiff, and swallowed a pool of venom.

Right. First order of business, to find out about her…then to hunt. Every instinct told me I needed to be well-sated to savor this girl as she deserved.

 **oOo**

I was twenty in human years, but like most vampires it was easier for me to pass younger than older; I enrolled as a seventeen-year-old senior in her high school. I managed to schedule all but one of my classes to be with her, and spent the morning watching her, growing accustomed to her scent from across the room. It was safer that way; I was beginning to think I had found what some would call my singer — _la tua cantante_. After her, anyone else would taste flat and unappealing by contrast.

I nearly shook my head; any other vampire would waste his singer; end it in a moment as if flavors like that were found every day.

Watching her walk through the halls between classes, I saw that she would often walk in a group, but never really seem to be a part of it. She seemed to be caught up in her own thoughts, speaking only when spoken to…not sure of her acceptance.

At lunch she sat beside a small, outgoing girl who appeared about a year younger than she did. Going by looks, I would never have guessed they were related. _She_ had fair skin with a sprinkling of freckles; reddish-brown hair and jade green eyes. The other girl had dark skin, brown eyes, and hair that was truly black even to a vampire's eyes. But something about her scent told me they had to be sisters; she had that same indefinable _something_. But she didn't draw me as her sister did, and I wasn't sure whether to be glad or sorry. I had never tried for two at once…

As I was pondering it, the smaller girl suddenly looked toward me, meeting my eyes across the crowded cafeteria. She scowled, frowning at me as if she had somehow guessed my plans. For once, it was I who broke eye contact with a human.

 **oOo**

I arrived a minute or two late to biology and scanned the room, a slow smile crossing my face as I realized the only empty seat was beside _her_. I drew a deep breath before crossing the room; savoring her scent might be the whole point, but it was still best to be cautious at first.

"It looks like we're partners," I said, sliding into the seat beside her. "I'm Xander Philips."

She smiled shyly, but didn't respond.

"What's your name?" I prompted; I knew, of course, but I wanted to hear it from her lips.

"Esme Renée Morrello," she responded.

"Esme Renée Morrello," I murmured, savoring the feel of the name as it rolled over my tongue for the first time. "What a beautiful name."

A faint blush tinged her cheeks, and I swallowed hard. I might not be able to wait very long for this girl… "What do you go by?"

"Renée…my mother calls me Esme Renée."

"Which do you prefer?"

She shrugged. "Either is fine."

I wondered how anyone could call this exquisite creature something as common as Renée; she _was_ Esme Renée.

 **Next chapter coming next week!**

 _I proofread all my stories at least once before posting, but if you see any mistakes I might have missed, please let me know!_

 _Please note that I have internet access only once a week, and may not have time to respond to all reviews/messages. If you have questions regarding my Twilight alternate history, check my profile first to see if they're answered there. Thanks for your understanding! Barbie_


	2. Protector

**Chapter Two: Protector**

It was Saturday; Esme Renée and her sister were doing some shopping in downtown Port Angeles. Window shopping, mostly; they had gone in one store so far, and hadn't bought anything even then.

I was trailing them from the rooftops, jumping easily from building to building and counting on the light drizzle to keep humans from looking up.

As they passed a dim alley, two men wolf-whistled. Esme Renée kept walking as if she hadn't heard, but her sister turned briefly to look back.

One of the men laughed, and as the two girls moved on, both men started toward the end of the alley after them.

I growled softly. No mere human was going to touch Esme Renée; she was _mine_!

I dropped to the ground, landing silently in the shadows at the end of the alley, and sauntered up to the girls. "Fancy meeting you here, Esme Renée."

She turned, smiling at me. "Hi." She swallowed. "Jazz, this is my biology partner, Xander. Xander, my sister Jazzie."

The girl looked up at me, her upper lip curling slightly. "Jasmine," she corrected firmly.

I smiled and held out my hand. "Pleased to meet you, Jasmine."

She ignored my hand, looking squarely into my eyes until, again, I was forced to look away.

"You girls want anything to eat? My treat," I offered.

Esme Renée smiled and was about to accept, but Jasmine turned away from me, grabbing her sister's hand and tugging her away. "We can't; Mom expects us home. Come on, Renée."

Esme Renée glanced over her shoulder at me, shrugging helplessly.

I caught up to them in one easy stride. "At least let me see you to your car, then."

Jasmine glared daggers at me, completely unaware of the fate I had saved them from. Though no doubt the little spitfire would have tried holding off both attackers on her own…

I held Esme Renée's door for her, leaning nonchalantly on the top of it. "See you in school Monday?"

She smiled shyly. "See you."

I pushed the door shut, leaning against a lamppost as they drove off.

"We could have stayed," Esme Renée said, sounding a bit annoyed; "Mom wouldn't have cared."

"I don't like him."

"How can you not like him, Jazzie? You don't even _know_ him."

"I don't know…I just don't trust him, Renée. I wish you'd stay away from him."

I started walking down the sidewalk, not wanting to let them get out of earshot.

"He's my biology partner."

"So, ask to switch."

"I _can't_."

"Want me to ask for you?"

"No. You're being silly, Jazzie; Xander's nice."

"I don't trust him," Jasmine repeated darkly, "and you shouldn't either."

 **Next chapter coming next week!**

 _I proofread all my stories at least once before posting, but if you see any mistakes I might have missed, please let me know!_

 _Please note that I have internet access only once a week, and may not have time to respond to all reviews/messages. If you have questions regarding my Twilight alternate history, check my profile first to see if they're answered there. Thanks for your understanding! Barbie_


	3. Mama Wolf

**Chapter Three: Mama Wolf**

 **Winnie**

Esme Renée was waiting for a young man to pick her up for a date, and I was glad for her.

Jazzie always said she didn't date, and she didn't have any exclusive romantic relationships. But she made friends with boys as easily as girls; they were constantly dropping by, and I wouldn't have been surprised if at least some of them would have liked to get a little more serious.

Esme Renée was more of a loner, hanging out at the fringes of Jazzie's group, but having no close friends except Jazzie herself. I wasn't sure if it was her own preference or if she felt they were excluding her… or if, mistaking her shyness for unfriendliness, they really _were_ excluding her.

When the doorbell rang, Justin and I went with Esme Renée to meet the boy who was taking her out. Justin smiled at Esme Renée's soft introduction and offered a firm handshake, but at my first sight of him I felt as if I couldn't breathe.

He was a vampire. His eyes were brown; not naturally brown, but as if he wore contacts to hide red irises.

Every muscle in my body wanted to leap on him and attack, but I was only one-fourth vampire…I didn't have a chance. And if he was angry at my attack, he might take it out on Esme Renée.

"Her curfew's at ten thirty," I reminded him. "Make sure she's back by then." I tried to put a threat in my voice, to make him understand that if he failed to bring her back, he _would_ be hunted down.

"Winnie," Justin said as the door shut behind them, "are you all right? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I-I think I did," I gasped. My mind was whirling; I could call my family, but they were too far away, could never get here in time… Werewolves…Uncle Seth…

Snatching my phone from my pocket, I dialed as I ran up the stairs and barricaded myself in Carl's room.

"Hey, Winnie."

"Uncle Seth!" I gasped. "You have to help me — Winnie just went on a date with a vampire!"

"Traditional?" he asked sharply.

"Yes. Uncle Seth, _please_ —!"

"Do you know the restaurant?"

I gave him the name, not that I had any real hope he had actually taken her there.

"Been a while since I took Mandy out anyway," Uncle Seth commented. "I can make it down there in half an hour, forty-five minutes."

That was far, far too much time for something to happen, but I knew it was the best I could do. "Thanks," I whispered, and ended the call.

I went to the girls' room then, longing for my daughter's scent. The room was empty; Jazzie was spending the night at a friend's house. But there was a scent there I hadn't expected, and I felt a growl building in my chest. He had been in her _room_. That creepy stalking _leech_ had been in Esme Renée's _room_!

Running to the window, I locked it — not that that would stop him, but it might be a deterrent. I locked every window on the second floor, then ran back and sniffed Esme Renée's bed, relieved to find no trace of his scent there. Probably she hadn't even been aware he was there…

Standing in the middle of the room, trembling with fear and anger, I punched in the numbers for Uncle Edward's phone.

"Winnie? Is there a problem?"

"A _problem_?" I snarled. "No, my daughter just went out on a date with a red-eyed _leech_ who's been hanging around her _room_!"

"Jazzie?" he asked shortly.

"No; Esme Renée." Somehow, I wouldn't have been quite this terrified if it had been Jazzie; I still thought she might have inherited a few more vampire traits…though even I would be powerless against a full vampire. "I sent Uncle Seth to make sure he doesn't do anything tonight — but would you come _take care_ of him?"

"I can make it by midnight if I come on foot," he said instantly. "Honestly, Winnie…I'd never guess you were part vampire yourself…you sound like a mama wolf."

"I feel like one," I growled.

"Winnie…you know there's a chance that he _isn't_ after blood…that he really is just taking her out on a date…"

My anger suddenly left, leaving me weak-kneed; I collapsed on Esme Renée's bed. "I don't want that for her, Uncle Edward," I whispered, tears in my voice. "I don't want her marrying a vampire…having a half-vampire baby…"

"Nine sixteenths," he corrected. "This may sound hypocritical, Winnie, but I don't want that for her either…I just needed to be sure of how you wanted me to handle it if I heard in his thoughts that his intentions were…honorable. I'll be there by midnight, Winnie."

The line went dead, and I clutched the phone to my chest, silently sobbing.

"Winnie?" Justin called anxiously from the door. He pushed it open. "Winnie, what's wrong?"

Getting to my feet, I stumbled across the room and fell against his chest. "Hold me, Justin," I gasped. "Just hold me. Please."

 **Next chapter coming next week!**

 _I proofread all my stories at least once before posting, but if you see any mistakes I might have missed, please let me know!_

 _Please note that I have internet access only once a week, and may not have time to respond to all reviews/messages. If you have questions regarding my Twilight alternate history, check my profile first to see if they're answered there. Thanks for your understanding! Barbie_


	4. Watchdog

**Chapter Four: Watchdog**

 **Seth**

"Mandy, come on; we're going out to eat in Port Angeles," I called.

She hurried after me, the alpha command in my voice not letting her stop to do more than grab her purse on the way out.

"Seth, what is it?" she asked as I peeled out of the driveway.

I stared straight ahead, keeping my eyes fixed on the road. "That was Winnie on the phone just now," I said tensely. "Some red-eyed bloodsucker took Esme Renée out to eat; I have to make sure she's not the main course."

"Seth!" Mandy exclaimed, horrified at the news and uncomfortable with my way of phrasing it.

I drove with utter disregard for the speed limit, slowing just enough at intersections to make sure that no one was coming the other way.

When we got out at the restaurant, I knew immediately that they were here — or at least, some vampire was. I didn't mind the scent of vampires as much as some werewolves did, but it was still just about the most distinctive scent there was.

With a quiet word and a bill slipped into the hand of the hostess, Mandy and I were shown to a secluded booth with a good view of Esme Renée and her vampire. Her back was to me; I really didn't want her recognizing me and wondering what I was doing there.

As the waitress set our water glasses on the table, I saw the vampire lift his head and sniff the air; drat. The last thing I wanted was to provoke a confrontation that could lead to Esme Renée finding out about the mythical creatures that inhabited her world. But my wolf scent had faded somewhat in the decades since I had last phased, and there was no reason for him to have heard of the Quileute shape-shifters. He turned his attention back to Esme Renée, seemingly satisfied; probably just assumed I was a dog owner or something.

I ordered my meal and ate with relish; being on guard duty was no reason to starve. And unless Esme Renée managed to cut herself, I really didn't think she was in danger right now, anyway. Why should he take her in front of a restaurant full of witnesses when he'd have her alone later?

I was actually surprised he was taking her out to eat at all; maybe he liked his prey well fed? I guess it would make sense that a high blood sugar level right after eating would make for sweeter blood; I'd have to ask Edward about that next time we talked.

The vamp had ordered a meal, but he let it sit untouched as he leaned across the table toward Esme Renée. Whatever he was saying was making her blush occasionally, and I wished I were a little closer so I could hear what it was. Filthy bloodsucker better think twice about trying to seduce our Esme Renée…

He treated her to dessert and a cup of hot cocoa —Esme Renée hated coffee and wouldn't touch it. Finally he paid the bill and stood, holding Esme Renée's coat for her.

They would be moving at human speed for her sake, so I gave them a full minute's head start before following them, lightly touching Mandy's hand to warn her to stay where she was.

I watched from the shadows by the building as he helped her into the car and got in himself. I began mentally counting down; more than five seconds and I was going after her.

But in a mere three seconds he had started the car and pulled out. I melted into the trees, keeping pace beside the road. She should be all right while they were driving; no doubt he _could_ "eat on the run," but I couldn't see why he would want to.

But the second he pulled over, I was going to yank his door open, shout for Esme Renée to get out, and phase. She'd see too much, of course, but I didn't see how that could be helped.

To my relief — and, ashamedly, my disappointment — a rescue wasn't necessary. He took the most circuitous route possible, but he didn't pull over to take her blood, and he pulled into her driveway at ten thirty on the dot.

And I couldn't help wondering why.

 **oOo**

 **Winnie**

Once I was a little calmer, Justin tried to get me to tell him what was wrong. I tried to tell him it was just what most mothers felt, watching their daughter go off on her first date, but I don't think he believed me. He had been in too many courtrooms not to recognize when someone was lying, and he knew I wasn't normally that emotional. But he let it pass, seeing that questioning me was only upsetting me further. I was glad; when he switched into lawyer mode, it could be very hard not to tell him what he was digging for, and he _couldn't_ know this.

I was determined to sit up until Esme Renée came home — though I never had with Carl or Jazzie — and Justin attempted to sit up with me. But he had been working all hours on two important cases the past week; after he dozed off for the second time I told him to just go to bed.

It was only after he had gone that I realized what a comfort his presence had been, even asleep. Alone now with my thoughts, I couldn't help imagining the worst.

But Esme Renée was fine; she had to be. Uncle Seth would have called if-if anything had gone wrong.

Unless he couldn't. Unless that red-eyed monster had killed him.

But even then, he might have bought Esme Renée time to escape. I would mourn Uncle Seth's death, but it would be worth it, to have my daughter safe and sound. How far could she get before the monster reanimated?

Or…maybe Uncle Seth wouldn't call. If he failed, would he go off to hide in shame like a whipped puppy?

I suddenly laughed a bit hysterically. Of course he wouldn't call; not right away. Not if he'd had to phase. He'd have lost his phone with his clothes, and who in their right mind would let a naked stranger make a phone call?

I wished now that I had listened to Jazzie when she said she didn't trust him. I had assumed she was just vaguely jealous of the fact that Esme Renée wouldn't need _her_ as much anymore. I had been forgetting that she was one-fourth Quileute, descended straight from the alpha wolf. Of course she'd be more wary of vampires than most people, even without realizing why.

I jumped as the clock began chiming ten thirty, and at the same moment I heard the kitchen door open.

"Esme Renée!" I cried, jumping to my feet. Running to the kitchen, I hugged my little girl fiercely. _His_ scent clung to her, but not as much as there could have been.

Esme Renée returned my embrace, though I could see in her eyes that she didn't understand its ferocity.

"Did…you have a good time?" The question came out stilted; I _didn't_ want to know the answer.

"Yes," she said simply. She pulled away from my arms. "I'm going to bed; good night, Mom." Esme Renée had never been much of a night owl; not like her sister. It was sometimes a problem, what with them sharing a room.

I leaned one hand against the wall, weak-kneed in my relief. My Esme Renée was home. She was safe. The vampire might try to get into her room, but I doubted he'd go so far as to break a window when he could easily get her alone. And by midnight Uncle Edward would be here to "deal" with him.

I wasn't sure if that meant killing necessarily; I wasn't sure if I wanted it to. I'd be satisfied if he could be warned off with an appropriately dire threat.

My nerves were so tense, I nearly screamed when a knock came at the door.

Holding my breath, I cautiously moved the curtain just enough to see out the door's small window. Illogically, I more than half expected the vampire to be standing there. But if he wanted to come in, why would he bother to knock?

My relief at seeing Uncle Seth was so great, I nearly crumpled to the floor. It was all I could do to fumble the door open before collapsing into his arms, dry sobbing against his chest.

"Hey, Winnie, it's all right." He picked me up easily and carried me to one of the kitchen chairs, sitting and cradling me in his lap. He was past seventy now, but the years he hadn't aged while he was phasing made him look like he was in his mid-fifties — and very fit, at that.

I closed my eyes and imagined I was a little girl in Dad's arms…when the only vampires I knew wouldn't have touched a hair on my head.

"You all right, Winnie?" Uncle Seth asked softly.

"He's been in her _room_ , Uncle Seth!" I choked out. "I locked the windows — but he could get in if he really wants to."

Uncle Seth frowned. "I made sure he left, but he could just be getting rid of the car… It's been a while since I pulled an all-nighter, but I'll run patrol tonight and make sure he doesn't get in."

"Thanks," I whispered. "And it's only till midnight; I called Uncle Edward and he said he'd be here by then. Uncle Seth…you _can_ still phase, right?"

He shrugged. "According to all the old stories, I should be able to; I won't know for sure until I try. But don't worry about me, Winnie."

I smiled weakly.

"Now you go to bed, Winnie, and don't worry. Esme Renée is going to be fine."

 **Next chapter coming next week!**

 _I proofread all my stories at least once before posting, but if you see any mistakes I might have missed, please let me know!_

 _Please note that I have internet access only once a week, and may not have time to respond to all reviews/messages. If you have questions regarding my Twilight alternate history, check my profile first to see if they're answered there. Thanks for your understanding! Barbie_


	5. Perverted Mind

**A/N: Sorry this chapter's a little late; I couldn't post it yesterday because the internet was down at the library. Barbie**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Perverted Mind**

 **Xander**

I had left the car in the garage of the boarded-up house where I was staying and run back on foot, unwilling to be far from my Esme Renée. I leapt easily to the narrow roof under her window and pushed up on the sash.

It wouldn't move. Someone had locked the window. Of course, a little more pressure and the lock would give way, but the noise of it might wake Esme Renée, and I didn't want to leave evidence that I had been here.

So I settled myself crosslegged where I could see Esme Renée through the window, and fell to brooding.

Her mother had made me nervous. The way she looked at me, I could almost have sworn she knew who… _what_ …I was.

And that undefined aspect of Esme Renée's scent, that her sister had shared, had been in the mother's scent as well, even stronger. It teased at the back of my mind, curiously familiar now, as if I should have recognized it.

I growled softly to myself. The sister's ungrounded fears had been one thing; if there was even the slightest chance that the mother knew what I was, I couldn't spin things out any longer. I had to take what I wanted and get out of here before word got back to the Volturi that humans knew of the existence of vampires…of _my_ existence.

I had actually meant to take her tonight. My plan was to savor her scent one last time as she ate her meal, then pull over on the way home and finally taste the elixir that had been tantalizing me for weeks. But she had been so sweet and innocent, so trusting, that I hadn't been able to bring myself to do it. Again and again I had put it off until I was pulling into her driveway and she was disappearing into the house, leaving behind only the echo of her scent.

I set my jaw; it was time to stop being so soft. I had enjoyed the company of my prey before — though some were so boring I took them sooner than I might have otherwise — but I had never let it get in the way of what I was after. She was a goblet of rarest nectar; nothing more.

Monday, I decided. I would offer her a ride home — that sister of hers was old enough to drive. I would take her out beyond the town limits and then…

Afterwards I would push the car off the road and set it on fire. I felt a twinge of regret at the thought of burning that beautiful body, but I had to cover my tracks. Perhaps I would save a lock of her hair, though. Her scent would linger on it for a long time, and it curled so beautifully around my finger.

I briefly considered whether I would take _more_ than her blood, but I knew I couldn't. Not Esme Renée. I had taken my pleasure with others in the past and not regretted it; it was part of the enjoyment. But not my Esme Renée. She was so innocent and naïve that I would respect that; give her a quick, painless death. She would barely even have time to feel afraid. It was the least I could do for my sweet little Esme Renée.

There was a faint noise behind me, and I spun around. A vampire half crouched on the other end of the ledge. "That's my great-granddaughter you're thinking about like that."

I pushed myself into my own half-crouch. He was a mind-reader; that part was easy to figure out. But how could a vampire be a great-grandfather to anyone, let alone my Esme Renée? Of course, if you considered a vampire you had created to be your son, then one _he_ created could be considered your grandson…but Esme Renée wasn't a vampire. She was human; temptingly, deliciously human.

"I'm _not_ going to rape her," I defended myself; whatever his relation to Esme Renée, this vampire obviously didn't want anyone thinking impure thoughts about her.

"No," he agreed quietly, dangerously. "Or drink a single drop of her blood. She isn't _yours_ , pervert."

It suddenly flashed across my mind why that unknown aspect to her scent was so familiar — it was _vampire_ scent! My Esme Renée _was_ part vampire. I swallowed, wondering what rare flavor that might impart to her blood. I was used to wine; heady, intoxicating, but ordinary in its way. Would Esme Renée be like champagne?

The vampire snarled. "That's one thought too many, scum!"

I leapt off the roof as he sprang at me.

 **oOo**

 **Winnie**

Justin yawned, stretching as he got out of bed. "Oh-wow! Did you hear that cat fight last night, Winnie?"

Cat fight. It was the only explanation his mind could come up with for the terrible rending shrieks.

"Yes," I whispered. I had listened in terror, always afraid Uncle Edward was the one getting the worst of it. Though Uncle Seth would surely have come to his aid…unless he couldn't phase. Was that why there had been no howls?

After breakfast Justin went in to the office; he had some work to finish up before the trial Monday. I kissed him goodbye at the door, then gasped and jumped backward when I turned. Uncle Edward was casually leaning against my kitchen counter. "Uncle Edward!"

He shook his head, smiling. "You know, Winnie, even my own daughter calls me almost exclusively by my first name now."

I smiled slightly; it did seem odd calling someone uncle who appeared the same age as my daughter. He seemed even younger now than I remembered him.

"You — you're all right."

"He wasn't the hardest vampire I ever fought."

I crossed my arms over my chest, shuddering. "Un — _Edward_ …did you have to fight him in the yard?"

His face hardened. "It wasn't my original plan. But when I heard his thoughts, I couldn't stop myself."

I shuddered again. "Don't tell me; I don't want to know. But he is…gone?"

"Yes."

I sighed, dropping into one of the chairs. "Why couldn't Au — Alice 'see' it, Edward?"

He crossed the room to sit across from me. "Alice and Jasper are currently in the Middle East. And while physical distance doesn't actually impair her vision, it does tend to lessen her spontaneous visions. Plus, her spontaneous visions are usually about things that affect large numbers of people, or about people she knows well. And she's never even met Esme Renée."

I kneaded my forehead with my hands; it all made sense.

I heard Esme Renée coming down then, and looked up to find that Edward was gone.

 **Final chapter coming next week!**

 _I proofread all my stories at least once before posting, but if you see any mistakes I might have missed, please let me know!_

 _Please note that I have internet access only once a week, and may not have time to respond to all reviews/messages. If you have questions regarding my Twilight alternate history, check my profile first to see if they're answered there. Thanks for your understanding! Barbie_


	6. Full Circle

**Chapter Six: Full Circle**

 **Alex Jeffers**

Switching schools in the middle of my senior year was no fun.

When we first found out about Dad's job transfer, Aunt Kate had offered to let me live with her until I graduated. But her twenty-two-year-old college dropout son lived with her, and Dad had quietly explained to me that while he trusted _me_ , he didn't trust Stan. The rumor in the family was that he did drugs, though Aunt Kate refused to believe it.

I would have stayed with her if Dad had offered me the choice…but secretly, I was glad he hadn't. I had never told anyone what Stan tried to get me to do when we were younger.

Still, I wasn't looking forward to trying to fit in when everyone already had their groups of friends. It wasn't like I was especially good-looking or even particularly good at anything.

By the time I walked into my biology class, I was seriously wishing Dad had let me stay with Aunt Kate. But then I saw the single empty seat, and things suddenly seemed a little brighter. The girl sitting on the other side of the table was fair-skinned, with softly waving red hair…I'd always gone for redheads. And she couldn't ignore me completely if we were lab partners, right?

I went to the teacher with my sign-in slip, then slid into the seat beside her. "Hey, you any good at science?"

She smiled slightly. "Pretty good," she said modestly. Her voice was soft; shy and hesitant. I liked that; pushy girls tended to push me _away_.

"Good; I could use a partner who'll help bring my grade up. Alex Jeffers, by the way."

I heard her soft intake of breath. "Alex," she whispered.

I frowned, puzzled. "Something wrong with my name?"

"No…the boy who used to sit there…was named Xander…for Alexander."

"Was he your boyfriend?" Of course, it figured the prettiest girl in the school was already taken… though her use of the past tense was promising.

"I thought so…he took me out…but I must have done something wrong, because I haven't seen him in school since."

I snorted. "Coincidence," I scoffed. "You girls think everything revolves around _you_ ; trust me, no girl is so important that a guy would quit school just because he decided he didn't like her after all."

She bent her head so her hair fell over her face, and I heard a soft sniff. Great; was she crying? I hated when girls cried; I never knew what to say to them. And I hadn't meant to make her cry; I'd been trying to make her feel better, to assure her that it wasn't her fault. "'Course, if any girl was worth it, it would be you," I offered, trying to correct my mistake.

She shook her hair back, turning toward me and offering a small smile. Wow, those green eyes did strange things to a guy's insides… I swallowed hard. "You never did tell me your name."

"Esme Renée Morrello."

"Esme Renée Morrello," I murmured. It was old fashioned and sweet; just like her. "What do you go by?"

"Renée…some people call me Esme Renée."

She turned away slightly, and I guessed Xander had been one of those people. And I knew that I would be, too; she _was_ Esme Renée.

The End

 _I proofread all my stories at least once before posting, but if you see any mistakes I might have missed, please let me know!_

 _Please note that I have internet access only once a week, and may not have time to respond to all reviews/messages. If you have questions regarding my Twilight alternate history, check my profile first to see if they're answered there. Thanks for your understanding! Barbie_


End file.
